


The Ultimate Weapon

by ScrotieMcBoogerBalls



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dark Edgy Ending, Final Battle, Gen, Sacrifice, This is the only way, bad things, the ultimate fatal weapon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 09:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16784569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls/pseuds/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls
Summary: The team's only chance to save the universe.





	The Ultimate Weapon

"We have just one chance to save all of existence," Allura said. "I was hoping it wouldn't come to this, but..."

The Paladins understood. Sometimes, in order to win a war, horrible sacrifices must be made.

"Shiro, press play on this archaic tape recorder, please."

_WE'RE NO STRANGERS TO LOVE, YOU KNOW THE RULES, AND SO DO I  
A FULL COMMITMENT'S WHAT I'M THINKING OF  
YOU WOULDN'T GET THIS FROM ANY OTHER GUY_

_NEVER GONNA GIVE YOU UP NEVER GONNA LET YOU DOWN  
NEVER GONNA RUN AROUND AND DESERT YOU  
NEVER GONNA MAKE YOU CRY NEVER GONNA SAY GOODBYE  
NEVER GONNA TELL A LIE AND HURT YOU_

_WE'VE KNOWN EACH OTHER FOR SO LONG  
YOUR HEART'S BEEN ACHING BUT YOU'RE TOO SHY TO SAY IT  
INSIDE WE BOTH KNOW WHAT'S BEEN GOING ON  
WE KNOW THE GAME AND WE'RE GONNA PLAY IT_

_AND IF YOU ASK ME HOW I'M FEELING  
DON'T TELL ME YOU'RE TOO BLIND TO SEE_

_NEVER GONNA GIVE YOU UP NEVER GONNA LET YOU DOWN  
NEVER GONNA RUN AROUND AND DESERT YOU  
NEVER GONNA MAKE YOU CRY NEVER GONNA SAY GOODBYE  
NEVER GONNA TELL A LIE AND HURT YOU_

_NEVER GONNA GIVE YOU UP NEVER GONNA LET YOU DOWN  
NEVER GONNA RUN AROUND AND DESERT YOU  
NEVER GONNA MAKE YOU CRY NEVER GONNA SAY GOODBYE  
NEVER GONNA TELL A LIE AND HURT YOU_

Honerva exploded, the rift closed rather than have to hear that song again, and the world was saved. Unfortunately, that song was stuck in the Paladins' heads for weeks afterwards and it was very annoying.

**Author's Note:**

> you just got punked


End file.
